


touch-a, touch-a, touch-a, touch me!

by mfnamedherbert



Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Autistic Herbert West (Re-Animator), Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bloating, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Eating, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Movie, Slight Pain Kink, dan just want to give herbert a tummy rub is that such a crime :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfnamedherbert/pseuds/mfnamedherbert
Summary: Whether it was their tri-weekly takeout, or a couple of graham crackers to keep him going during a long night of experimenting, Dan loved the way Herbert took small, polite bites of food, the way he always chewed silently, with his mouth closed. Loved the way Herbert would make the occasional soft noise of approval as he ate, the way he'd flush pink with embarrassment whenever he hiccupped. But most importantly, Dan loved seeing Herbert full, his usually scrawny belly bloated and pushing against his belt.
Relationships: Daniel Cain/Herbert West
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	touch-a, touch-a, touch-a, touch me!

**Author's Note:**

> this is not my kind of kink but i wanted to try something that i don't think i've seen anyone do for reanimator yet! this is new to me so i'm sorry if its not great :) <3
> 
> also i tagged this with 'autistic herbert west' because i headcanon him as autistic but its not brought up in this fic so if that's what ur looking for then my apologies :)

Dan Cain had a secret, and it was time to share it.

He liked watching Herbert eat. 

Whether it was their tri-weekly takeout, or a couple of graham crackers to keep him going during a long night of experimenting, Dan loved the way Herbert took small, polite bites of food, the way he always chewed silently, with his mouth closed. Loved the way Herbert would make the occasional soft noise of approval as he ate, the way he'd flush pink with embarrassment whenever he hiccupped. But most importantly, Dan loved seeing Herbert full, his usually scrawny belly bloated and pushing against his belt. Every time they finished dinner, Cain would look out for the way West would squirm ever-so-slightly in his seat, trying to adjust his trousers to sit lower on his rounded stomach, and then wait for the other man to disappear down into the basement before he walked briskly to their shared bedroom and jerked off to the image in his head. 

\----------

Spreading the mashed potatoes onto the mince meat for their shepherd's pie, Dan thought about how Herbert would react if he told him. He was sure West wouldn't be disgusted by the confession, but he wasn't sure if Herbert would let him do anything about his infatuation for the other man's stomach, which would just leave Cain embarrassed and horny every meal time. 

One thing that Dan had learnt about Herbert West was that he was always more likely to agree to do what Cain wanted if they were already in the situation for it. That's why Daniel wanted to tell him at the end of dinner.

Pulling on his oven glove, Daniel Cain hatched his master plan.

\----------

Jogging down the basement staircase, he spotted Herbert, who was working on what looked to be a cat's head sewn onto a dog's body. Not really wanting to know what West was going to do with the abomination, he simply interrupted the man's detailed stitching.

"Herb? Dinner's ready."

"Busy." West replied in a flat tone. He hadn't even turned to look at Dan.

"Herbert, please. I made dinner."

When that received no reply at all, Cain tried a new tactic.

"If you come up and eat dinner with me, I'll assist you down here all week."

The small scientist seemed to hesitate for a moment, before removing the needle from the thread and placing the creature into their fridge.

Grabbing Herbert's hand, Dan grinned at him and led him up to the staircase and into the dining room, where their plates were already waiting for them at the table, across for each other.

They ate in comfortable silence for a while, but when they had both nearly finished their meal, Cain plucked up the courage to break it.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything you'd like." A small smile played at Herbert's lips as he replied, and Dan felt the tightness in his chest loosen very slightly at the sight.

"Do you think it's weird that I like it when you're full?" There. He'd finally said it, and that horrid tightness ceased completely.

"I'm sorry?" West sounded genuinely confused.

"I- Uh... I like when you're full- like, when you're all... bloated... and stuff."

"Oh. Why?"

Although he had lived with the man for almost a year, he still hadn't gotten used to West's straightforward questions. To be honest, he wasn't sure he ever would. But the question did bring up one thing in Dan's mind - _why was he attracted to that?_

"I don't actually know. It's just... it's hot, _okay?"_

"Okay. I can't say I was expecting to hear that, Dan, but it doesn't bother me. I'm not disgusted, anyhow."

Well, thank God for that.

\----------

After stacking their plates and dumping them in the kitchen sink, Cain returned to an empty dining room. 

_Herbert must have snuck back down to the basement,_ he thought to himself, disappointed, and trudged through to the living room.

Herbert was not in the basement.

He was, however, sitting on the busted couch, tie and belt discarded on the carpet, breathing heavily through his mouth as he stroked the curve of his belly with one hand.

"H-Herbert...?"

"Is this what you wanted, Daniel? To see me vulnerable? Are you aroused by the sight of my distended abdomen, or, rather, the thought of the discomfort that comes with it?"

That _certainly_ made Dan think. His prick twitched at an image he conjured up, one of Herbert, bloated, panting and writhing under him as he was pounded by Cain's member. Dan wanted to see Herbert in pain. He let out a whimper, and West grinned, a smile so evil it would scare anyone who wasn't Daniel.

"Come on, Danny. I don't bite." Herbert egged him on in a voice that could only be described as _wicked._

Cain nodded dumbly and strode over to sit next to Herbert on the couch. Immediately, West grabbed one of Dan's wrists and tugged it towards him.

"Do you want to feel, Danny?"

Daniel whined out an, " _Uh-huh!_ " and hurriedly brought his palm to Herbert's warm belly, rubbing it with slow gentle circles and relishing in the pleased sigh the other man released.

"Does- Does it hurt, Herbie?" Dan asked hopefully, smiling at the way West rolled his eyes at the nickname.

" _yes..."_ He whined lowly. Dan doubted it was true. They hadn't eaten enough for it to make Herbert ache, but it sent a thrilling tingle down Dan's body anyhow.

Palming his hard cock through his jeans, Cain leant forward with a sudden surge of confidence and dominance, kissing Herbert sloppily on the lips and pushing the other man so that he was flat on his back, lengthways on the couch.

"Take off your shirt." Dan demanded.

"Dan, wha-"

"Shut the _fuck_ up, Herbert, and take your shirt off." He ground out through gritted teeth, trying his hardest not to buck against West's inner thigh.

Herbert did as he was told, unbuttoning his white shirt and tugging it off, hurriedly throwing it to the floor. As soon as he did so, Cain was back to kissing him, trailing wet, open-mouthed kisses along West's lily-white neck, sucking a bruise into the crook of his neck and drawing a squeal from the other man. He lowered himself even further, peppering the slobbery pecks down Herbert's chest, stopping to swirl his tongue around one hard pink nipple, eyes widening and cock leaking at the sight of Herbert, head thrown back in pleasure, writhing beneath Dan, said man's drool trailing down onto his full belly, which Cain began to nip and suck at.

"Dan! Danny, please..."

Daniel unzipped Herbert's trousers and freed his cock from inside his boxers. Every time he saw West's dick, he always found himself thinking about how _cute_ he found it. Herbert was circumcised, and shorter than Dan (and although neither would ever admit it, they both found this arousing). Wrapping his mouth around the member, he heard Herbert let out a wet gasp above him, and took it as confirmation to continue, swirling his tongue around the head and licking the vey tip, Cain took it in fully, his nose buried in West's pubic hair, his forehead nuzzling against the bloated mound of his boyfriend's stomach. Dan repeated the action until Herbert was bucking into his mouth and his little _'ah, ah'_ sounds got louder and more frequent, and pulled off West's dick with a soft 'pop' sound, and replaced it with his hand.

As he jerked Herbert off, the other man began to arch his back and threw an arm over his face, covering his complexion that had begun to bead with sweat. Thrusting up in time with Dan's strokes, Herbert came with a cry of the other man's name, his own semen spraying against his chest and belly.

Cain, remembering his own needs, undid his jeans and pulled out his drooling cock, immediately starting to jerk off to the sight below him, of Herbert, legs spread wide to allow Dan's body to fit between them, blushing face streaked with sweat and tears of pure pleasure, rounded gut glistening with spit and cum. It wasn't long before Dan straightened up, on his knees between Herbert's thighs, and came with a strangled groan, his own cum accompanying West's on said man's stomach.

In one last action before the pleasure faded, he scooped some of the liquid off of Herbert's body with two fingers, and brought them up to the blissed-out face of the man beneath him.

_"Suck."_

Herbert, too tired to argue, to tell Daniel that what he was asking him to do was _filthy and depraved,_ simply opened his mouth and allowed Cain to push the digits inside. The way that West swirled his tongue around the fingers like they were Dan's cock didn't go unnoticed, and neither did the spot of come that missed Herbert's mouth. _Or_ the way he licked it off without being asked to.

Dan tried to lay down on top of Herbert, but when he heard a groan of discomfort from beneath him, he realised how West must have felt.

"Danny, let me up! m'tummy hurts."

Cain chuckled at the fact that he had reduced his usually... formal boyfriend to using such childish language, and shifted the two of them so that he was spooning Herbert from behind.

"Night, Herb." Dan yawned, and threw a textbook at the light switch to turn it off, plunging the two men into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
